


How Lance almost got murdered by his space bf

by laughaholic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughaholic/pseuds/laughaholic
Summary: puns are deadly.





	How Lance almost got murdered by his space bf

Keith and Lance had been dating for about a month, and although they've known each other for longer, Keith never truly knew about Lance'a love for puns.


End file.
